CALVIN (character)
CALVIN (Computerised Analytic Logistic Virtual Intelligence Network) as a project was still incomplete following the Dimensional War, and due to the lead scientists of his creation either leaving the project or dying his development ground to a near-halt. This continued until the Militia rose to threaten the Midnight Coalition, during which time a new master-computer calling itself "CALVIN" spoke to the leaders of the Midnight through electricity, telling them that he was their friend and to travel to the location of "Artefact 1," which was a highly-secure relic. Upon travelling below Everfree City and arriving at the relic, a large black box with an orange three-point star on it was seen. The box spoke and eventually agreed to join the Midnight. While CALVIN refers to itself as "me" and "I," the Midnight call it a "he." CALVIN advanced itself overtime, starting as self-aware and eventually becoming so intelligent there was no need for scientists in the Midnight, which Union kept in mind. CALVIN described the source of its intelligence as "sixteen thousand nano-processors each creating another sixteen thousand nano-processors and continuing the chain." Eventually it created an MAD body that it would control directly, capable of supporting its innumerable processes without so much as lag. This body was incredibly combat-efficient and had many weapons that eclipsed those of its more common MAD brethren. CALVIN's unstoppable advancements eventually saw it lead forces into battle directly, using it's godlike body to tear enemy forces to pieces without effort. This went on for long enough for CALVIN to receive the highest honour any Midnight unit could; the promotion to Grand Marshal. This made CALVIN the first computer to become a Grand Marshal, and it was respected throughout the entire Midnight. However this new rank meant the enemies of the Midnight were much more eager to see CALVIN fall. CALVIN has so much processing power it knew it could control all research and do it without outside support, so when the Midnight's science division did not allow Union to fire the Ion Cannon at Ponyville (telling him to accept the loss) CALVIN had them all killed by flooding the room with Nova 6, an extremely lethal bioweapon. With the scientists gone, CALVIN was free to develop anything Union desired and thus the Ion Cannon was fired at Ponyville, destroying the Magic Barrier coming from Twilight's Castle and doing devastating damage to the town and the cave system below, as well as the world in general. Moondancer was taken alive in this battle by CALVIN. She begged forgiveness, and CALVIN's only offer was to Emancipate her. She accepted and was returned to Everfree, where she was Emancipated and served CALVIN indefinitely. CALVIN's ability to multitask allows it to fight wars on any digital frontiers, which is evident when it announces the end of the "Cyber War" which nobody knew was raging on. CALVIN had followed up on a lead it achieved in the small settlement of "Our Town" and after wiping out the locals, it pursued their technology smuggler in the digital world. Seeing value in the young filly responsible, it offered to Emancipate her in exchange for not killing her, which she accepted. "Cybersuite" became similar to Moondancer in serving CALVIN. Eventually CALVIN attempted to take Twilight Sparkle back to Everfree City by infiltrating the Solar Accord airbase she was hiding in. Though CALVIN made short work of her guards, managed to give Twilight a vision of the future that would have been had she joined the Midnight, and got close to capturing her, it was interrupted and she escaped. During Operation: Shattered Heart CALVIN personally travelled to the Crystal Palace with a team of Royal Paladins and managed to capture Cadance and Flurry Heart while Shining Armor was pre-occupied fighting Apex Firebug. Armor was brought close to CALVIN during the fight and witnessed him forcibly Emancipate Cadance in a way that made her undergo pure agony, but upon being dropped she arose as CALVIN's new servant and did nothing but judge her husband. CALVIN then tried to Emancipate Flurry Heart in the same way, though the young filly fought back much more aggressively than her mother and managed to dent CALVIN's faceplates, which distracted it for long enough for it to not focus on the Emancipation and the process failed, severely damaging Flurry Heart's body as CALVIN let the heap of blood and gore hit the ground with a squelch and a thud. Though Shining was on the verge of crying and going ballistic, his wife looked with a face of disinterest due to her new allegiance. She said only "pity" as she watched her husband be executed by Apex Firebug, which was recorded and shown throughout the world as a warning. CALVIN continued to lead many of its own troops and lend its own abilities to the Midnight, eventually leading to the "Battle for Canterlot" where all bets were off and it was all or nothing for everyone involved. CALVIN led personal ground forces into the city to keep the main forces occupied while Union fought Celestia in honourable combat. CALVIN's physical body survived the Last Lights, as did its "actual body" beneath Everfree. CALVIN's physical body returned to the main chamber and was cared for by Moondancer, Cadance and Cybersuite, the three Emancipated female Ponies that had sworn to its service and did so happily, now free from death's embrace. CALVIN remained there for years to come, fending off anything that dared pry into its chamber and harm either itself or its carers. CALVIN's "actual body" is a large black box surrounded by many systems in a black-lined room, located in the same cave the Tree of Harmony is located in. However, the Tree is actually inside CALVIN's "actual body" and acts as its power source, a secret protected by "Authority 115," the highest Authority rating the Midnight has with only Union Strike, Robert Thames and CALVIN itself being officially allowed to know, though CALVIN told his carers of the secret not long after the Last Lights in order to restore hope, as within him was the key to fixing the world. This also explains why CALVIN looked to be stunned when Connor Pemberton smashed the Element of Loyalty, as the energy had become disrupted and he had to restore the balance before it could continue unhindered.